


Мой дом там, где ты

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: идёт война, но Скамандеры не бросают друг друга.





	Мой дом там, где ты

**Author's Note:**

> плавающий таймлайн

  
Ньют спит чутко, вполглаза — с магическими животными другого варианта нет. Кошмары никогда не мешают слышать, что творится внутри чемодана; криков он тоже не издаёт — даже во сне боится напугать питомцев.   
  
Поэтому тихий скрип ступеней заставляет его вскочить с палочкой в руке и поднять щиты.   
  
— Ньют, это я.   
  
Услышав знакомый с детства голос, Ньют вздыхает, опуская руку.   
  
— Что-то случилось?   
  
Хмурый, выглядящий уставшим до смерти Тесей тяжело приваливается плечом к дверному косяку.   
  
— Тяжёлая смена выдалась. Решил навестить тебя.   
  
Ньют смотрит куда угодно, только не на брата.   
  
— Мой чемодан всегда открыт для тебя, но ты бы хоть сову послал.   
  
Тесей пожимает плечами — Ньют видит это краем глаза.   
  
— Прости. Не хотел тебя напугать.   
  
— Ты и не напугал.  
  
Даже цвет глаз Тесея напоминает Ньюту о синем пламени, в котором сгорела Лита. И если раньше разговоры у них просто не клеились, теперь любые попытки общения сводятся к неловкому молчанию.  
  
— Я помогу тебе накормить зверей, — наконец говорит Тесей и невербальным  _Акцио_  призывает рубашку и брюки, в которых работает здесь.  
  
Ньют отворачивается. Ему причиняет боль вид шрамов, оставленных в многочисленных стычках приспешниками Гриндельвальда.  
  
За последние годы им с Тесеем здорово досталось, и кто знает, где бы они были сейчас друг без друга…  
  
Ньют стягивает с себя ночную рубашку, но призвать другую не успевает: раздаются тихие шаги, и на спину между лопаток опускается прохладная ладонь.  
  
У Тесея всегда мёрзли руки.  
  
— Я соскучился.  
  
Ньют рефлекторно пытается уйти от прикосновения — раннее утро, другие люди слишком давно не касались его… Попытка самообмана не удаётся — Ньют тянется к Тесею всю жизнь и прекрасно знает, что его чувства совсем не похожи на братские. Тесей в этом не виноват.  
  
— Ньют.  
  
В единственном слове — бездна горя, боли и одиночества. Даже слово — одно. Сколько бы лет ни прошло со смерти Литы, Тесей никогда это с Ньютом не обсуждал. А сейчас хватает произнесённого имени.  
  
Ньют замирает, застигнутый врасплох этой внезапной откровенностью. Тесей медленно скользит ладонями по его спине вниз, проводит по бокам и наконец смыкает пальцы на собственных запястьях, обхватив Ньюта поперёк живота. Грудью он прижимается к спине Ньюта: неожиданно горячий, живой и пахнущий домом.  
  
Инстинкты велят развернуться и обнять в ответ, но Ньют привычно удерживает себя в рамках. Он позволяет себе лишь накрыть руки Тесея ладонями.  
  
Острый подбородок упирается Ньюту в плечо.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
Вопрос Тесея прост, но Ньют на мгновение теряется, подбирая хороший ответ.  
  
«Сбился с ног в поисках любых следов существования других обскуров, которые могли бы противостоять Криденсу».  
  
«Пытаюсь как можно больше разузнать о методах, которыми мы ещё не боролись с Гриндельвальдом».  
  
«Предаюсь отчаянию, прячась в собственном чемодане от войны, на которой мы оба можем погибнуть, и ненавижу себя за бессилие».  
  
Всё это было не совсем правдой, но Ньют и в самом деле устал разбираться в собственных чувствах и мыслях и в том, что делает.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Тесей бормочет что-то несогласное и трётся гладкой щекой о довольно колючую щёку Ньюта, словно ищущий ласки зверь. Его дыхание становится глубже и ровнее с каждым новым вдохом.  
  
Они стоят так, пока ритм их сердец не синхронизируется. Потом Ньют разрывает объятия и, не глядя Тесею в глаза, быстро переодевается.  
  
— Животные ждут, — поясняет он, будто оправдываясь.  
  
Тесей шуршит одеждой и согласно усмехается:  
  
— Сейчас буду.  
  


***

  
Даже в маггловском мире началась война, развязанная с подачи Гриндельвальда. Угроза уничтожения замаячила над магическим сообществом, и виной тому было вовсе не восстание группки магов: Гриндельвальд вступил с Гитлером в союз и разворачивал объединённые маггло-магические силы на захваченных территориях.  
  
Сейчас Ньют скрывался в Беловежской пуще, где налаживал контакт с местными волшебниками и шаманами. Великобритании нужны были свежие решения, и он искал их, не покладая рук, пока Тесей сражался за свободу плечом к плечу с другими преданными Министерству аврорами. Им часто приходилось убивать предателей — бывших коллег и друзей, переметнувшихся к Гриндельвальду.  
  
Ньют понимает, почему Тесей предпочитает его чемодан ночёвкам в родном доме. Он сам не воет от боли и одиночества, только благодаря своим животным и постоянным визитам Тесея.  
  
День проходит в различных заботах, которых с таким хозяйством как у Ньюта никогда не бывает мало. Там починить забор, здесь подновить чары, разобраться с барахлящим климатическим заклятьем в паре соседних загонов… И конечно же — пообщаться с питомцами, требующими внимания Ньюта ничуть не меньше, чем мелкие бытовые нужды. Тесей приходится кстати: с его последнего прихода прошло полторы недели, а из-за увеличившегося недавно поголовья Ньют едва справляется с содержанием чемодана в порядке.  
  
Уже глубоким вечером, закончив кормление окками, Ньют останавливается неподалёку от уголка с лунтелятами. Тесей стоит, окружённый подпрыгивающим от восторга и нетерпения стадом и левитирует гранулы так, чтобы впечатлительным лунтелятам было интереснее за ним охотиться.  
  
Тесей улыбается — не так беззаботно, как раньше, но умильные голубые глазищи лунтелят способны растрогать кого угодно.  
  
Чемодан стал приютом не только для магических существ.  
  
— Они тебя обожают, — тихо, чтобы не напугать громкими звуками очарованных лунтелят, замечает Ньют.  
  
Тесей оборачивается. Его улыбка слегка тускнеет, и Ньют тут же отводит взгляд.  
  
— Не больше, чем тебя.  
  
Тесей аккуратно проходит между обступившими его лунтелятами и перехватывает ведёрко с гранулами поудобнее.  
  
— На сегодня мы всё закончили, — говорит Ньют, просто чтобы что-то сказать, — келпи я покормил.  
  
Тесей, вероятно, ещё не отошёл от общения с лунтелятами. Легкомысленно улыбаясь, он достаёт палочку и произносит высушивающее заклинание, направив её на волосы Ньюта. Поясняет:  
  
— У тебя волосы мокрые, как всегда.  
  
Ньют чувствует себя одновременно неловко и скованно. Для Тесея всё просто: Ньют — его младший брат, о котором он иногда, по мере сил и возможности, пытается заботиться.  
  
Для Ньюта Тесей — всё.  
  
— Плоховато у меня с бытовой магией, верно?  
  
Тесей хлопает его по плечу и ничего не отвечает.  
  


***

  
Ньют просыпается глубокой ночью от кошмара. Он снова видит Литу, сгорающую в синем пламени, и держит в объятиях вырывающегося Тесея, боясь, что он точно так же исчезнет. Сегодня ему опять не удаётся избежать этого.  
  
Сев на кровати, Ньют старательно восстанавливает дыхание и не сразу замечает, что на ступени лестницы, ведущей к выходу, льётся спокойный лунный свет. Ньют оборачивается к двери в основное пространство чемодана, но та заперта.  
  
А вот та, что от гостевой спальни, приоткрыта.  
  
Ньют накидывает плед — близится осень, и ночи стали прохладнее, — на всякий случай проверяет засов на запертой двери и поднимается.  
  
Тесей сидит на стволе расколотого грозой дерева, завернувшись в точно такой же плед. Ньют не знает, о чём говорить, поэтому молча садится рядом, доверчиво прижимаясь плечом к плечу.  
  
— Знаешь, — начинает Тесей, глядя вверх, на ярко сияющие в ночном небе звёзды, — я всегда думал: ну почему, почему Лита до сих пор теряется при виде тебя? Ещё и ревновал, глупец… Оттолкнул тебя, когда сам же предал твоё доверие и потоптался по чувствам. Я давно должен был попросить прощения.  
  
— Тебе не за что его просить, — Ньют говорит это до того, как успевает обдумать сказанное Тесеем, — я сам виноват в нашем с Литой разрыве. У неё ко мне сохранились чувства, а у меня…  
  
Тесей усмехается, высовывая руку из-под пледа, и обнимает Ньюта за плечи.  
  
— Ты всегда пытался притворяться, что тебе никто, кроме твоих обожаемых магических существ, не интересен. Но только не говори, что ты думал, будто я на это куплюсь.  
  
Ньют сутулится — внезапно накатывает ощущение, что его стало слишком много. Ньют терпеть не мог быть заметным, хотя в последние годы обитатели его чемодана старались изо всех сил, так что слава о волшебнике, собирающем магических существ, давно летит впереди Ньюта.  
  
Объятие становится крепче — Тесей чувствует его так, словно они близнецы. Так было всегда, но за время войны они потеряли чересчур много. Связь окрепла, и кроме неё практически ничего надёжного в мире не осталось.  
  
— Почему ты вдруг об этом заговорил? — не выдерживает Ньют, — Литы уже нет, так какая теперь разница, кто к кому что чувствовал. На тебя не похоже, ты уж прости.  
  
Он порывается встать — рука Тесея тёплая, и около его бока уютно, но стоит Ньюту расслабиться, как он посмеет позволить себе что-то, что не будет вписываться в уже устоявшиеся рамки их отношений.  
  
— Потому что вчера я потерял очередного друга, — Тесей даже не пытается удержать Ньюта — тот замирает сам, — и, когда битва закончилась, аппарировал домой.  
  
— Но ты же… — Ньют обрывает фразу, едва до него доходит смысл сказанного.  
  
Тесей аппарировал домой, но не к порогу родительского дома, где они выросли, не к своей квартире, в которой он жил с Литой, нет.  
  
— Я слишком устал тогда, чтобы думать, — Тесей рассеянно улыбается звёздам и поглаживает Ньюта по плечу, — не вызывал в памяти образ временной квартиры, где хранятся портключи, не назвал адрес. И очутился прямо перед твоим чемоданом.  
  
Что-то оранжевое и тёплое зажигается внутри Ньюта от этих слов.  
  
Тесей разворачивается так, чтобы видеть его лицо, и просит:  
  
— Посмотри на меня.  
  
Ньют не любит смотреть в глаза людям, но это — Тесей. Он всегда был его личным исключением из правил.  
  
Глаза у Тесея сейчас чёрные, неотличимые по оттенку от ночной тьмы.  
  
— Хватит прятаться от меня, Ньют.  
  
Одно мгновение Ньют ещё медлит, не веря в услышанное.  
  
— Что?  
  
Тесей протягивает руку, и его ладонь ложится Ньюту на щёку.  
  
— Снова прячешься, — почему-то шёпотом говорит он, наклоняется…  
  
Ньют не смеет дышать. Губы Тесея нежно касаются его собственных.  
  
И ничего неправильного в этом внезапно нет.  
  


***

  
У Ньюта был опыт и с мужчинами, и с женщинами, но впервые ему кажется, что он сходит с ума. Тесей аппарирует с ним в спальню внутри чемодана, невербальным  _Коллопортусом_  захлопывает крышку и целует так, будто завтрашний день никогда не наступит.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Ньют, заново пробуя эти слова на вкус, — Тесей…  
  
— Молчи, — Тесей отстраняется, чтобы стянуть через голову рубашку, — Мерлина ради, Ньют, ты так говоришь это…  
  
Как именно он говорит, Ньюту узнать не суждено: Тесей помогает ему раздеться, просто взмахнув рукой. Беспалочковая магия ему всегда давалась лучше.  
  
Тесей знает, как правильно обнять его, как поцеловать так, чтоб колени подгибались. Ньют зажмуривается, сосредотачиваясь на ласке его языка, и Тесей прижимает его к себе, не давая упасть. Кожа к коже, они стоят посреди спальни и не могут прерваться даже на мгновение, чтобы переместиться на кровать.  
  
— Я всегда подозревал, — шепчет Тесей, щекоча тёплым дыханием ухо Ньюта, — и старался не обращать внимания. А теперь мне плевать, кто что подумает.  
  
«Никого ближе у меня не осталось». Тесей не говорит этого — Ньют просто знает.  
  
Они скорее тискаются, чем ласкаются; сжимают друг друга, щиплют, вдавливают пальцы до синяков. Чувства захлёстывают Ньюта, и он оставляет на шее и плечах Тесея несколько засосов, будто говоря этим: «Мой». Годы, проведённые в бесплодных попытках сбежать от самого себя, сходятся в мгновения, когда губы Тесея скользят по шее Ньюта и кончик языка вырисовывает на коже беспорядочные узоры.  
  
— Кровать…  
  
Полустон-полушёпот, но Тесей понимает его, и Ньют оказывается вдавленным в жалобно скрипнувший матрас.  
  
Тесей запускает пальцы ему в волосы, несильно тянет. Ньют стонет, пытаясь отвечать на жадный поцелуй, но никак не может сосредоточиться: вторая рука Тесея наглаживает его ягодицу, временами дразняще впиваясь в упругую плоть пальцами. Ньют вскидывает бёдра, пытаясь потереться о Тесея, и от обжигающего соприкосновения членов у него темнеет в глазах.  
  
— Мерлин!  
  
Тесей, охнув, вжимается лбом ему в лоб и просовывает руку между их телами. Несмотря на разгорячённость, его ладонь по-прежнему прохладная. Ньюта ведёт от этого контраста.  
  
— Какой ты, — сбивчиво говорит Тесей, начиная двигать рукой, — красивый мой, родной мой…  
  
Почти лишённые смысла нежности сыплются с его губ, и Ньют запоминает каждое слово с пугающей ясностью. Он трётся Тесея всем телом, ёрзает под ним, постанывая от скольжения их членов в крепкой хватке.  
  
На несколько минут весь мир Ньюта сводится к срывающемуся дыханию нависающего над ним Тесея, резким толчкам бёдрами и отчаянным поцелуям. А потом сгущающийся комок удовольствия внизу живота взрывается.  
  
Ньют издаёт громкий протяжный стон и продолжает постанывать всё время, пока Тесей выдаивает остатки спермы из его члена.  
  


***

  
— Когда война кончится и если мы выживем…  
  
Тесей говорит хрипло; ему приходится откашляться, чтобы закончить мысль.  
  
— Что? — шепчет Ньют, укладывая его головой к себе на плечо.  
  
За соседней дверью слышатся голоса ночных магических существ.  
  
— Если мы выживем, — Тесей целует Ньюта в грудь, — я уволюсь из аврората и буду путешествовать с тобой. Мы найдём самых интересных животных на свете, ты напишешь о них здоровенную книгу, и по ней будут учиться многие поколения студентов Хогвартса.  
  
Ньют улыбается.  
  
— Я был бы не против, если бы это стало правдой…  
  
— Будет, — Тесей накрывает ладонью место, где бьётся сердце Ньюта, — обязательно будет.  
  
И Ньют целует его в макушку, загадывая про себя одно-единственное желание.  
  
«Пусть сбудется».


End file.
